


Better From Your Lips

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Balcony Scene, Chill XV, Fleurentia, I really like antagonistic ships ok?, M/M, Power Struggle, Rough Kissing, wall kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: It was that what now stood before him, what held him at arm’s length was something he wanted. Or, rather, wanted to determine with more surety that he wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that promotional artwork for Episode Ignis where they're standing on a balcony and Ignis is holding a glass of wine. Written belatedly for the Fleurentia Week prompt "I can resist anything but temptation." Let's say this is an AU where things turn out well, Lunafreya lives and Noct gets to marry her or something?

It wasn't that he didn’t want to turn and give the Royal Advisor a long, hard look-over, to pin him with a stare (if it was possible to do that. Only in his private thoughts would Ravus ever admit that he was uncertain of this. Outwardly, he counted on bravado to carry him.)

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to get a little too close, enough to see the drops of wine clinging to those lips after the last sip, to cage him against the balcony railing and see just how the seemingly ever-composed, ever-unruffled man ( _boy_ , he'd called him earlier) responded.

It was, and wasn’t that Ravus thought that he’d turn out to be not what he seemed. He was certain, for example, that Scientia was currently far more aware of his surroundings than he appeared: staring into the depths of his wine glass as if he might find the answer to some great mystery in its depth before lifting his gaze to the sky. Ravus was also certain that he was as intelligent and lethal as he appeared. If there had ever been any doubt of this in his mind, experience in recent battle had obliterated them.

“You won't find it up there. Or in that glass. Whatever it is,” he spat out.

“Gil for my thoughts, Ravus?” was the sardonic reply.

“I did not ask for any of your lip, boy,” he snapped back, the word “boy” practically popping from his mouth. He tried to ignore the smirk that those very lips were twisting into.

“I was brought up under the teaching that it is impolite for a child to not reply when spoken to.” The tone was milder than his previous comment, and a hundred times more infuriating. In two steps, Ravus _was_ too close.

“Are you even old enough to drink that?”

The advisor’s free hand came up against his sternum and pressed away with a steady and deceptively light force. Ravus was compelled to retreat. “You're a little close for someone who has to ask that question.” He spoke as calmly, though his tone had lowered. His eye contact, however, was...off, by an almost imperceptible margin. But before Ravus could analyze further, Scientia readjusted his gaze. They met, unblinking.

It _was_ that what now stood before him, what held him at arm’s length was something he wanted. Or, rather, wanted to determine with more surety that he wanted.

“Is this to be a staring contest?” Ignis asked, taking his hand slowly away. He took another sip of wine, still unblinking. When Ravus said nothing he continued. “You should try the wine. It's quite good.”

Perhaps he needed to find another line of insult. “You have a point.”

Before that damned tongue could flick out and erase those twice-damned droplets that clung to lips, still smirking- and at his expense no less- Ravus surged forward again, grasped the railing on either side of the advisor's hips and kissed him harshly. He could taste the wine on his mouth- distantly registering that it _was_ good- as he bit his lip.

He was not surprised by the sharp inhale that it drew. What he did not expect was reciprocation- kiss as well as bite- and his own growl in response.

Surety, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally just going to be a one shot. Apparently I was wrong. I have no idea where I'm going with this. I'm not even pretending to have regard for canon events so...*shrug*

The glass fell from his hand. Shattered into a million pieces, no doubt, on the balcony’s stone surface. Ignis didn't care. The ungentle kiss momentarily stopped all thought. His teeth sank into the lips pressed roughly to his and the throaty response sent a jolt through his nerves.

They parted, he was still cornered but it wasn't escape that interested him right now. Thoughts returning, he lifted one eyebrow coolly, willed evenness into his breathing, not looking away from the starkly calculating heterochromatic stare. Neither spoke a word.

What would be the next move?

Finally he asked, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I wanted to.”

Interesting. Ravus did not exactly seem to him the type to do such a thing on a lark. But he also did not seem the type to lie about his motivation.

Ignis could not have denied considering the same, but he had gotten hung up on the question of the wisdom of giving into such impulses. If Ravus had similar hang ups, he clearly put them aside much more quickly.

He cocked his head slightly. “And did you find out what you wanted to know?”

He was sure he knew the answer, but wanted to hear it for himself.

“It was sufficient.”

Sufficient? Unless he was severely misjudging that kiss and the subtle signs on the High Commander’s face, _sufficient_ was merely the strongest word that he was wiling to utter out loud.

“Would asking not have been simpler?”

“Not from one so versed in strategy and diplomacy as you are said to be.”

He glanced to the arms on either side of him.

“Is there aught else you wish to know?” he asked, keeping all inflection from his voice. Again, Ignis was certain he knew. A few thoughts came to his own mind.

“Do you ever stop talking?”

“I do as a matter of fact. But did you have an alternative suggestion in mind?" Nothing suitable for here, he was sure. “Do you actually care to know the answer to your question.” Oh yes. He cared to know.

“Try me.”

Even if his failure to attempt to remove himself from this loose confinement weren’t evidence enough, they were well under each others' skin at this point -- cool voices and unflinching stares were hardly enough by now to conceal that fact. He could practically see the thoughts behind those otherworldly eyes.

Finally, two words: “Follow me.”

“Do keep in mind, I bite back.”

“I'd have been disappointed to have learned otherwise.”


	3. Chapter 3

"Do try to keep up,” Ravus growled

“Oh…however will I manage?" drawled the voice from right next to him.

Ravus looked at him sidelong. He could practically hear the advisor’s eyes rolling at him. Damn Scientia and his snippy, sarcastic attitude and comments in his smooth, refined accent. He wanted to be annoyed, wanted to be able to put him from his mind.

He didn’t expect to find himself so aroused by a mere kiss. But how could he not be, after what he’d witnessed in battle and what he now knew of the advisor’s intelligence, capability and desdliness. There was no denying that he was physically attractive- very much so- but Ravus had no use for a mere specimen of pleasing aesthetics.

He led them through the halls till he came to the right door. A back entrance to his own quarters. He opened the door and nodded for Ignis to enter, discreetly eyeing how his impeccably tailored dress trousers conformed to the shape of his ass.

Ravus closed the door behind him and locked it, quickly grabbing Ignis by the arm and pressing him against its surface. The arm was wrenched free, and Ignis reached both around his neck to pull him down, lips meeting aggressively, tongues and teeth clashing.

After a few moments of this, the kiss broke, both of them gasping for air.

“So you do stop talking sometimes,” Ravus conceded.

“I'm not here to talk. In any case, it's difficult to speak when one’s tongue is temporarily indisposed,” Ignis replied with one brow quirked.

“I'll give you that,” Ravus replied, wondering how else that tongue might be kept occupied. Green eyes pierced him. After a moment he had to look away, unable to hold that hard, heated stare for fear his thoughts might be breached before he was ready to make them known.

“My, what a generous allowance to make,” was Ignis’s droll reply.

“And yet you're still full of answers.”

“Only because you keep providing me with such opportunities. And here I was all this time under the impression that you weren't here for banter.”

He couldn't argue with that. Didn't want to. “Would you shut up?” He spoke through clenched teeth, knowing he’d need to stop responding himself if he were going to resist further snipping. Letting a frustrated sound rumble in the back of his throat, he dipped, moving past those perfectly smirking lips, alighting at the juncture of throat and shoulder. With the scrape of his teeth across smooth, taut skin, a shaky breath in his ear heralded the advisor’s composure beginning to crack.

 


	4. Chapter 4

A hot mouth met the base of his neck and Ignis felt his legs go weak. Thank goodness for the wall at his back. He tipped his head to the side, allowing Ravus to do as he would, teeth and tongue on his sensitized flesh sending currents of electricity rushing southward.

His fingers moved to undo Ravus’s coat, fumbling at the numerous clasps and closures. Six damn the engineer who designed the infernal thing. And yet, it was so pleasing to look at when it wasn’t so cursedly in the way. 

The final clasp came undone and Ignis pushed it off, Ravus stepped back to let it fall from his arms before resuming. Ignis let his hands roam, distantly enjoying the surprisingly soft texture of the shirt that the coat revealed, but more interested in the idea of getting it off. 

By then, Ravus was pulling at his clothing; Ignis took that as license to venture beyond the coat, finding himself faltering when a calloused hand made its way under the hem to bare skin. His head fell back against the wall briefly. He took in a long breath before giving into impatience, pushing the other hands out of the way and undoing his own shirt, not caring enough to pull it all the way off before setting about the task of removing more of Ravus’s clothes, silently praising to the the gods the tailor who gave this shirt no more than simple buttons as closure. Then he realized that the sort would not come off while the prosthetic was in place. 

“How do you wish to, ah...” he gestured uncertainly to the shirt and arm, not in a mindset just now to form the question with sensitivity, but not wishing to give insult.

“Don't care. Leave it,” was all Ravus said and then that rough hand was back on him, splayed across his abs, the prosthetic hand pinning his hip to the wall. Ignis wasn’t about to admit just how much he enjoyed the feeling of power behind it, the strength with which it held him in place as Ravus’s mouth traveled across his heated skin, other hand moving upward until one finger roughly brushed over a nipple. The involuntary sound he made was almost embarrassing, but the _look_ it brought to those mismatched eyes...astrals...he'd been half hard since the first kiss, but now he was in quite a state. 

Ravus stepped close enough just then to close any air between them, leaving no question in Ignis's mind that he was similarly aroused. And then he growled,“Do that again.”

Who was _he_ to give an order? Ignis was suddenly irritable at the thought. He willed himself to remain silent on general principle as Ravus fingered the nipple again but the sound tore itself from his throat.At that, he swore internally that he’d do the same and so much more in return.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound- Ravus wasn’t sure how to describe it, and didn’t care- that Ignis made sent bolts of white hot arousal straight to his already hard cock. When he produced the same sound again, on command no less, Ravus was momentarily afraid he was in danger of coming on the spot from the sound and mere knowledge of it being his command but he maintained a veneer of composure at least and the defiant look in Ignis’s eyes made him want to see just how far he could push.

Still pinning Ignis to the wall with his prosthetic hand, Ravus thumbed at the other nipple, then moved hand down his torso, eventually coming to rest over his cock. 

“You seem to be enjoying this,” he remarked, almost scoffed.

“Oh, I can’t imagine how you managed to deduce that,” Ignis replied, his breath catching. Ravus applied the slightest pressure, wanting to see what reaction he caused, pleased with the sudden sharp jerk at his scalp when fingers twined roughly into his hair and pulled him closer for another kiss. This time, he was the one to bite Ignis’s lip.

Ignis’s fingers tightened in his hair in response, kissing back with all the harshness and intensity of their earlier battle.

Their mouths clashed together, their kiss artless and rough. All Ravus really knew right then was what his cock was telling him and he could only hope the same was true for Ignis.

They broke, Ignis’s head thunked softly against the wall, his throat exposed as he gasped for breath.

“Will we flip to determine which of us fucks the other or will it be a simple matter of who makes the first move?” Ignis asked him.

“I hadn’t thought that far,” Ravus admitted through clenched teeth.

Before the words were fully out, he was suddenly pushed, stepping backward to avoid falling, he demanded “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Giving thought to what you haven’t.”

Ravus had no interest in being pushed around or appearing in any way weak, that included allowing Ignis to singlehandedly dictate what was happening here.

“And what makes you think you can just push me around?” he demanded.

“I’m doing it now aren’t I? It seems rather simple to me,” Ignis informed him with a withering look.

Infuriating, arousing, all at once, the royal advisor is both. Ravus would swear his blood is boiling.With anger, with lust. It all comes down to the same effect; and there’s only one thing to do about that.

They’re already half unclothed and he’s still allowing himself to be pushed toward the bed.

The least he could do was turn things around. It was a struggle, but somehow he managed to point Ignis so his back was to the bed and move them a few more steps.

As he’s maneuvering then, Ignis is working to undo his trousers. Belt and fly undone, Ravus pauses, intending to do the same to Ignis. But he isn’t quick enough, and he finds himself falling toward the bed, Ignis moving over him, struggling to get him flat on his back like an athlete struggling for the pin.

It was a battle, vicious as any, but somehow Ravus was overtaken.

“Perhaps it was not exactly a flip, but close enough,” he announced from his triumphant position, straddled across Ravus’s thighs. The muscled legs surrounding his were strong, powerful, he enjoyed the feeling of one who would put up a good struggle (and while he wouldn’t admit to it, he enjoyed the struggle himself).  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're gonna get there one of these days, I swear!

Ignis smirked down at Ravus from his perch. “Astrals but you’re pretty, sprawled on the sheets such as you are,” he mused as he started to pull Ravus’s trousers down.

“If this is what’s to happen,” Ravus snarled, “I’m perfectly capable of undressing myself.

“No fun in that for me,” Ignis replied, pulling them down as far as his thighs, then his underwear, eyeing the newly-bare Ravus as one might a particularly desirable trophy and sinking his fingertips into the meat of Ravus’s thighs, thoroughly enjoying the feel of the muscles flexing and tensing in his hold, laughing to himself as Ravus snarled in response.

“I am not here for your amusement.”

“Pity,” Ignis murmured. “And there I thought this was a reciprocal situation. But I suppose I must not be here for yours either. The question then is what are we doing?”

“Well I didn’t ask you to be here,” Ravus grumbled.

“Perhaps you never asked in so many words, but seeing as you were the one who first kissed me, I did get the impression that you wished my presence, and then you told me to follow you and led me to this very room, which only served to reinforce the notion, you’ll forgive me if I’m mistaken,” he said, one eyebrow cocked provocatively. 

Ravus suddenly growled and tossed him to one side. Ignis laughed as he landed on the mattress and Ravus started kicking his pants the rest of the way off.

He quickly slid out of his own.

“Let’s get one thing straight,” Ravus announced. “In my bed, I do the fucking so don’t start getting any ideas.”

“We’ll see,” Ignis countered, lips curling dangerously. Though if asked, he’d surely be hard pressed to say if he actually cared if he were to fuck or be fucked by Ravus – here or any other location. He only cared about the man beside him now, tall and harsh. He couldn’t have cared less about the geographical details.

“Still have an answer for everything,” Ravus grumbled, reaching behind himself to fish around in a night stand drawer and pulling out a condom and lube.

“It would be rude of me otherwise,” he smirked, propping himself on an elbow and letting his gaze roam hungrily over Ravus’s form.

“What?”

“Oh, just trying to decide what I want to do first…” he replied with feigned nonchalance. “What about you? Anything special in mind?”

“Told you, my bed,” Ravus echoed, tearing at the foil packet and rolling on the condom.

How to concede without appearing too eager to roll over and take it, or appearing to assume that this was anything more than a one-night thing, though he was already quite certain he wouldn’t mind it becoming a repeat encounter.

“You’re welcome to try,” he replied, eyes drifting downward to Ravus’s cock.


End file.
